Symbioid
|-|Te= |-|Mu= |-|Sk= |-|Sc= |-|My= |-|Gold= |class = / / / / / |tags = N/A |origin = Earth-TRN517 |victory animation = Varies |abilities = Cosmic: Cruelty Tech: Armor, Heal Block Mutant: Bleed Immunity, Armor Break Skill: Precision Science: Fatigue Mystic: Fate Seal |signature ability = Symbiosis (varies) |tier1 = |tier2 = |tier3 = |tier4 = |tier5 = |origin = Earth-TRN517}} Symbioids are unplayable Champions that can appear in any of the six Classes (the Golden Symbioid is considered a Skill Champion). Gameplay Information They are reminiscent of both Venom and the Adaptoids; in fact, their names are a of "Symbiote" and "Adaptoid". In Story Quests, they make their first appearance in Act 4, Rebellion. Unlike Adaptoids, Symbioids may not share movesets with Champions of their Class. In fact, Symbioids have been seen to possess movesets of Champions from different Classes (e.g. a Skill Symbioid may use Rhino's Special Attack 2). As such, they may not fight like a single Champion alone as the Adaptoids do; their Attacks can resemble several Champions melded into one. However, there appears to be an exception; the exclusive Golden Symbioid has Special Attacks that only resemble Cyclops’s. Contrary to most Adaptoids, Symbioids always have one or two Abilities regardless of their Prestige and Tier, but never more than this. Some of the more powerful ones also come with a Signature Ability, although they vary greatly according to the Symbioid’s Class. However, similar to Adaptoids, they rarely appear with a Special Attack 3. Abilities Basic Abilities When Attacked * 15% chance for Cruelty, increasing Critical Damage by X for 8 seconds. When Struck by Critical Hits * 100% chance to inflict Heal Block, preventing Health recovery for 7.5 seconds. Passive * A layer of Armor provides an additional X Armor Rating. Passive * Impenetrable armor provides full immunity to Bleeding. Special Attacks * 100% chance to inflict Armor Break, removing an Armor Up and reducing Armor Rating by X. All Attacks * 10% chance for Precision, increasing Critical Rating by X for 6 seconds. When Attacked * 98% chance to Fatigue the opponent, reducing Critical Rate by X for 12 seconds. Special Attacks * Fate Seals the opponent, Nullifying all current Buffs and any other Buffs gained for X seconds. Passive * Immune to all negative status effects. Signature Ability Symbiosis Passive * Attack increases by X for each Buff on the opponent. Passive * Starts the battle with 7 stacks of Armor Up, each increasing Armor Rating by X. A stack of Armor is lost when struck by a Critical Hit. Passive * Periodically regenerate X Health over 5 seconds. When Struck By Critical Hits * X% chance to endure the pain, cleansing yourself of all Debuffs. When Struck by Critical Hits *Your natural sturdiness reduces the opponent’s Critical Damage by X. Passive * A flood of mystical energy increases Power Gain rate by X%. When Attacked * X% chance to automatically dodge incoming attacks. Special Attacks Cosmic: *'Cosmic Blast' **A powerful beam of cosmic energy blasts all in its path. *'Uni-Beam' **Iron Man takes flight and activates his chest-mounted Uni-Beam Projection Gun. Tech: *'Rocket Kick' **What makes a kick to the face better? Rockets, and a little pelvic sorcery. *'Hulk-Blaster' **An uppercut stuns the enemy, setting them up for a powerful Repulsor Ray blast. Mutant: *'Tremor' **Juggernaut smashes the ground, sending the opponent flying. *'Bleeding Fracture' **Magneto expands his magnetic grasp deep under the arena, impaling his opponent with jagged metal from below. Skill: *'Shield Bash' **Cap puts his weight behind a hefty shield bash. *'Slam' **Some heavy hits make mincemeat outta anyone. Science: *'Dropkick' **A classic wrestling move used to knock down any opponent. *'Power Punch' **Vision increases the density of his fist, then smashes his opponent with full force, turning their own Power level against them. Mystic: *'Magic Missile' **A humble beginning to any wizard's duel. *'Hex Bolt' **Scarlet Witch sends her opponents flying with a bolt of Chaos Magic. Golden: *'Optic Blast' **Cyclops uses his Ruby-Quartz visor to focus a beam of energy. *'Vigilance' **Two rage-filled punches and a kick daze the opponent long enough for Cyclops’s Optic Blast to teach them a lesson. Trivia *Symbioids are one of the five types of Champions who are found in all six Classes. The other three types are Adaptoids, Deadpooloids, Ultron Drones and Sentinels. Navigation Category:Unplayable Category:Cosmic Category:Mutant Category:Science Category:Skill Category:Tech Category:Mystic